My Dear Prince
by TheRealmsOfDream
Summary: It all began with the message of a little boy. The desire of an old friend and Natsu's wish to just be normal and not have to deal with the trouble of being a prince. A new guild trys to take natsu captive in order to obtain some 'special power' natsu has. What will happen when two unlikely lover must unite to save their guild and possibly the world. (Rating may change to M)


**Okay I know I probably shouldn't be starting up another fanfiction but I wanted to so bad and here it is hope you enjoy! Couple: Gratsu (gray x Natsu) warning: Natsu may be ooc.**

**Summary: After seven years fairy tail expected was to not have a lot of hardships and be a little more peaceful than usual. But when a new guild that claims to work under Acnologia comes into the picture what will happen, especially when this guild claims Natsu to be the prince of dragons.**

**Chapter 1- The New Enemy Appears**

It was like every other afternoon not too noisy just somewhat loud. Gray and Natsu had just gotten into a heated discussion on the ice-mage's stripping problem and the ice-mage talked about the dragonslayer's destruction problems. Neither really cared they just didn't want to lose to the other.

Lucy and Wendy just sat there and watched the whole event. Nervously giggling at the two idiots fighting on, but then stopped when they saw a small child enter the guild. The boy looked no older than ten or eleven. He had short spikey blonde hair, but what really caught the guild off guard was the set of small wings and tail that looked like a dragon's on the kid.

He was carrying a small scroll which he grip tightly as he noticed the guild's looks upon him. He just walked up to the bar where Natsu and gray were currently fighting.

Gray and Natsu didn't really notice either until Mirajane pointed it out. Then instead of letting those two talk she did "Hello their little boy, I'm Mirajane, are you lost did you lose your parents." She said in the sweetest of voices.

The boy looked up he had a very serious face Natsu just laughed "You don't have to pretend we don't judge if you just got lost we could help" he grinned.

The boy held the scroll up "This parchment is for you master Dragneel it is from your father the king he wishes to see you." The guild was as silent as ever after that.

"Wendy can you come see if this poor child has hit his head" Mirajane said in her again sweetest of voices. The guild facepalmed.

"I'm fine, and the king really needs to see you master Dragneel, if other countries were to find you who knows what would happen. I mean we almost lost you to Zeref" The guild was very interested in this information.

"heh" Natsu nervously laughed "What do you mean by that" he said grabbing the scroll and opening it revealing a detailed map.

"I mustn't tell you it is for you to find out master just be careful your power is very valuable and is only obtainable at very high stakes which is something we shall not get into" before the barrage of questions the dragonslayer wanted to ask were to come he disappeared leaving no trace of anyone really being there.

"Natsu" Lucy began but was of course cut off by the dragonslayer running out the door.

"What was that all about" evergreen asked her usual fan out in front of her. "It sounded as if Natsu were some big prize or something."

"Natsu" happy said in a worried tone. "I hope he's okay, I'll find him" the exceed said flying off.

"I'll go to" said lily flying off behind him. Charla then followed muttering something about being in a guild full of idiots.

* * *

"Why" he muttered "Why now, he could have done this any other time, heck he could've done it when I was with Igneel" the pinkkete said currently somewhere he didn't know in the middle of a forest leaning up a tree. "W-what's that smell?" Natsu said a little light headed.

"Prince Natsu it has been way to long since our last reunion" the mysterious voice seemed to ring in a weird way in Natsu's head 'n-no it can't be h-him' Natsu thought. "Why yes it is none other than me" the man said as if he could hear his thoughts "Amethyst the dragonslayer of aroma" he voice became clearer "And now you can't defeat me since I've been training under the mightiest dragonslayer Acnologia himself" Natsu thought about running but any hopes of that went down the drain when he felt his legs give out. "And you see Acnologia wants your power and I intend to give it to him but of course you don't know what that is, you poor thing."

All thoughts went down the drain after that he blacked out.

* * *

_"Daddy, Daddy" the small child's voice seemed way too loud for the small body it came from._

_ "Yes my son what is it" the boy smiled._

_ "For my birthday can I visit earthland" the boy said in his sweetest voice hoping to get a positive answer like yes or maybe but he didn't get it._

_ "No son I'm sorry but it's dangerous for you out there and we already have a marriage arranged for you with the celestial world prince." Natsu pouted._

_ "I don't want to marry a prince I want to go and travel to earthland and find a pretty lady with big boobs" Natsu's mother hit him on the head._

_ "Natsu don't go around saying that" she said laughing a little into it. Natsu grinned. You see Natsu is special he has this 'power' but that makes it so he can never have sexual intimacy with a woman. So his parents decided for him to marry a prince and he would become the girl in the situation. Nice parents right? (inner me: I don't know why you put that) _

_ But because of his parents decision he became very popular with a vast majority of the male population. After a series of events he left the kingdom for earthland still very young and found fairy tail._

* * *

"Damn it" Natsu moaned "I hate remembering 'that'."

"Ah, good morning prince did you sleep well" Amethyst said in his fake innocent voice.

And Natsu hadn't really noticed until that second that he had been captured. He looked at the unfamiliar surroundings,and then looked down to see he was tied to a bed.

"Let me go" Natsu growled trying to pull at the ropes, then out of anger tried fire but it seemed that the ropes only sucked his magic away.

"Better be careful Natsu-sama" he said lowering himself too close to Natsu's face for his own comfort "Those ropes 'll suck the magic right out of that tiny body of yours and we don't want that to happen do we." Natsu felt uncomfortable around him, always did as a small child they were only about three years different in age, but the older would always flirt with Natsu. After he heard Natsu could no longer have any female companions this worsened even to the point where he would sneak in his bed and do 'things' to Natsu while he was sleeping. Natsu didn't like the fact that a lot of the female population found amethyst attractive because it made it harder for his father to believe he was gay.

But he was and was so attached to the boy he followed him down to earthland. And he hadn't- to Natsu's surprise- really talked to him ever since that meeting that had to have been fourteen years ago because of the seven year time skip.

So yeah Natsu didn't like his current situation he tried to use magic again but that only failed again making his temper worse as to where he unleashed almost all of his magic. Again it failed. Leaving Natsu tired and nearly out of magic, he felt a little dizzy to almost as if he were drugged. He looked up at amethyst then to the side wondering what the older would do.

"Oh don't worry Natsu-sama I can do nothing _too_ bad to you because Acnologia would be angry with me" he smirked sitting down beside Natsu. "You should count yourself as lucky the strongest dragonslayer in the world wants you what more could you ask" Natsu growled at this.

"I don't want this" he growled "I don't care who the hell he is I already love someone" amethyst's eyes widened, mouth gaped, when the pinkkete said this. Then it turned to smirk.

"Ah Natsu-sama you should really learn when you need to just back-down and let things go as planned" he slowly found his way above Natsu. "Guess you have to be punished" the man purred as he began to nibble on Natsu's ear.

"S-stop it" the man smirked.

"No can do Natsu-sama you see now that I'm a member of fiore's strongest guild I shall show you that I am now more powerful than your current self" he said with a sadistic smirk. For once Natsu was scared even more than on the s-class first exam. He did not like this at all but couldn't do anything to stop it. He felt so weak. Then he heard it someone had burst through the door he looked over to see none other than … "You"

* * *

"N-Natsu is the king of dragons" the whole guild said to themselves awestruck even after the pinkkete had run out. But all a certain raven was thinking about was who was after Natsu? And what exactly would they do once they got him?

He slammed his hand on the bar and walked out determined to find some answers first he checked the pinkkete's house then the forest behind his house. That is where he saw a weird man take him hearing the name amethyst he went back to the guild to ask who he was.

Levy and Lucy tried looking through books with dragonslayers for the name amethyst and finally one came up. It was a book with all the criminals the magic council had locked away. It showed a picture to. The man had light purple hair that was pinned up in a messy spikey pony-tail on the right side of this head. The book said he was convicted for working with" levy's eyes widened "For working with Acnologia."

More people than just levy were surprised the whole guild seemed to be alarmed. Gray only became angrier thinking that someone had their hands on Natsu. He couldn't stand it.

* * *

"Z-Zeref" Natsu stammered looking up at the black mage. His eyes had widened along with the person who currently resided on top of him.

"I'm sorry but could you please hand me the boy, I have no intentions on letting your filthy guild get ahold of him" the mage said in a cold voice.

"Hn" the purple haired mage attempted to pull something out of his pocket when the other attacked him landing a blow strong enough to send him into the wall. What surprised Natsu was that amethyst wasn't giving up. The pinkkete had seen the dark man's strength and knew it wouldn't end well for amethyst, but why should he care he would get to leave this place … with someone even scarier and deadlier than amethyst. "Sorry but you can't have him and don't even try with the ropes, they were made with special magic so they are extremely, nearly impossibly, hard to cut" the man said with a triumphant smirk that soon went away as the ropes binging the pinkkete down had disappeared. "H-how …" was all he could manage before the mage shoved him against the wall his tightly clutching his throat.

Natsu thought he wouldn't get any other chance better than this to escape he tried he didn't really notice that Zeref could have easily caught him and was fully aware of his feverish attempts of escape. So when the moment came Natsu let his guard down and then felt a strong grip on his wrist he didn't bother to see the matching face a body features that went with it because he already knew who it was. A small kiss was planted on the smaller's forehead. "Acnologia wants your power but I'm determined to keep it all for myself" he said moving down to the pinkkete's lips. A small blush crept onto Natsu's face, first amethyst, now Zeref his freakin self, he was pretty sure they knew the 'games' that had to be played before they could acquire that power from the boy.

"Let me go" Natsu said trying, once again, to escape only to hear a sigh.

"For now but if I am to ever catch you again you will belong to me and only me, every inch of you" Natsu shivered but just decided to never see him again. He became sleepy so … sleepy his eyes fluttered close he heard a large thud then went off to his own imaginary little world.

* * *

"Natsu" he heard faintly

"Go away I'm sleeping" he yawned then thought 'wait I'm in a bed' and his eyes shot open as he quickly sat up getting a view of his surroundings.

"Oi flame-brain I came here to help" he said hitting the smaller's head "Jeez you had us worried, first you run off then we find you sleeping in the middle of the forest" gray sighed "You must have been through a lot just rest we'll talk about it later" Natsu was about to protest but the sudden urge to obey the raven's will took over and let him fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You let him get AWAY" the tall dark man shouted hitting the purple haired one. "You IDIOT I should kill you right here and now."

"P-please m-master I'll get him b-b-back" amethyst stuttered.

"No I've already sent _them_ after him" the man said "_they _should do a way better job than you"

** Sorry if the chapter is a little short it's like 12:35 and I have stupid school tomorrow good night!**


End file.
